


Spicy: Jalapeno

by Hallow17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M, Hot, Jalapenos, Lemons, Lingerie, Oneshot, RivaMika Week, Sexy Time!, Spicy, Steamy, You have been warned!, i had some fun with this, rivamika, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallow17/pseuds/Hallow17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa has worked something up just for Levi- in the form of some sexy lingerie. This leads to something sexy for the both of them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicy: Jalapeno

**Author's Note:**

> Rivamika Week Day 2 Spicy done!! I am so proud of myself. Although it is a bit late teehee. Well, anyway, have fun reading guys!

 

 

(Earlier that week)

Mikasa had been idly shopping around when she saw the pink and white sign at the front of one sexy looking store showcasing a sale on lingerie. She had been originally just been walking around a little place she had known filled with stores from street to street. She found a few items she liked, some pants and shirts she thought were nice and such. But this seemed to pique her interest more than any sign in the other windows could have.

She looked around first to make sure no one was paying attention to her, as if one of her friends were around the corner watching her every move or something. That would have been embarrassing for sure but she never invited any of them to come with her so that wasn’t an issue. Then she walked to the doors, opened them and stepped in.

As her eyes swept the store she kept thinking about her short, cynical but hardworking boyfriend. Oh, how she was going to have fun with this.

****

(Present day)

Levi was driving home feeling the stress of work on him. His briefcase was on the front seat and the weight of his gun at his hip felt too heavy today for some reason. Work was always tough but he knew he could handle it. He usually always did.

He rubbed the back of his neck, rolling his shoulders as he drove into the apartment parking lot. He parked the car, turned it off and grabbed his suitcase before stepping out of his vehicle, making sure to lock it as he always did. There was no need to have someone possibly snooping into his stuff or finding his gun in the glove compartment- necessary for his line of work. He made the usual walk to his building, a sleek place worth a pretty penny. He entered the building and hopped on the elevator, heading up to his floor.

The elevator took a little time working its way up there, having stopped to pick up a few people along the way. But other than that he made it to his floor and had the keys out and unlocking it within three minutes of having arrived to the building. All he thought about was collapsing out on the couch and closing his eyes, just relaxing for a little bit. But that would all change.

Before he turned that doorknob the door unlocked from the other side and was opened by none other than Mikasa Ackerman. They lived together so it didn’t come as a surprise that she probably heard him by the door and came to unlock it for him. What did shock him was what she was wearing.

Levi almost dropped his briefcase, standing there in the hallway with his eyes widened. If he had opened his mouth he was sure his jaw would drop but he forced himself not to do something unseemly like that. He stood frozen for more time than he would have liked before realizing if someone popped up they would see his girl like that too. He stepped into the apartment, his eyes slinking up and down Mikasa’s scantily clad body.

“What do you think you’re doing Ackerman?” He asked in a stern but very curious voice, keeping his voice even. Mikasa was wearing nothing but a red bra complete with white lace hugging the swell of her breasts. The panties she wore looked to be a match set with that except in reverse- they were white with what appeared to be red jalapenos dotted all over them. It was thin too, something Levi would constitute as nothing but a string against her hips. And to top it off she was wearing scary looking but sexy as hell heels strapped on her feet. She looked hot as hell and Levi was kind of taken aback by the suddenness of it.

She cocked her head to the side, feigning innocence as she stood there, her hands outstretched to take Levi’s briefcase for him. “What am I doing?” She asked back. In her gray eyes there was something else there, a spark Levi saw when she was playing dirty and knew it. Levi again found himself staring her up and down, eating her up in the lingerie. Her skin was smooth and creamy, lacking blemishes. She had a strong build from years of working out, something that drew Levi to her. And she was standing there pretending not to have a single clue about what she was doing right now.

 Levi handed her the briefcase and started taking off his shoes absentmindedly while still looking at her, letting her know he wasn’t about to give up on this. At all. “Ackerman, you are hardly even-” Levi stumbled on his words when Mikasa turned around. Her underwear was a thong. A thong that gave Levi a beautiful shot of her round bottom as she walked away. “You are hardly even wearing anything.” He finished his sentence completely, feeling something course through him now. She was taunting him, he could just tell now. And it was getting difficult not to catch that bait.

Mikasa didn’t say anything as she walked away, her heels clicking against the floor strong as she walked. She could wear the hell out of a pair of heels, Levi decided then. He had faith she could honestly wear anything and make it work for her. But this, this was too much. Levi loosened his tie, feeling a little pent up in his suit, and couldn’t help but follow her into the kitchen.

“Let me get you a cup of tea. It looks like you’ve had a pretty stressful day.” Mikasa said in a voice a little different from normal. It had a silky undertone, one Levi imagined to be teasing. She had put the briefcase on the appropriate shelf in the hallway for Levi to get whenever before they entered the kitchen. Levi sat himself down on the kitchen table, his eyes always following her. She looked confident, like everything was normal and this was an everyday thing for her. Levi loved to see her like that and he was starting to get warm, his body reacting to it. He swallowed it down for now but things were going to wind up getting messy soon.

Levi didn’t say anything as Mikasa got to work in the kitchen. He just sat there, his leg crossed over the others. He kept his hands on his laps for now while he watched her. Mikasa went over to the cupboard to produce a tea pot, swaying her hips a little extra. Levi licked his lips at the sight, drawn to the way her ass moved as she walked, her added hip movements seductive in nature. Another wave of heat went through him and he felt his member start to twitch.

Mikasa went over to the sink and filled the teapot with water, her eyes on her work only. But there was an arch to her back, her muscles lean and flexing. That was not necessary either, Levi noted. She was doing all of this on purpose. The heat continued through his body, getting stronger. He was getting riled up and fighting to restrain himself as he sat there. He shifted.

“So how was work?” Mikasa asked as she went over to the stove. She put the pot on top of it and tried to light the fire on the gas stove. She had done it plenty of times before but for some god forsaken reason it wasn’t working. “Darn,” she mumbled under her breath. Levi chose not to feed into it.

“Work was just as crappy as every other day.” He began to say when all of a sudden Mikasa took a few steps back, sticking her ass out as she leaned forward and brought herself eye level to the stove to make it work. Just the sight of her bent over like that was enough to finally make Levi end all resolve he had. It was too much all at once and he couldn’t hold it back any longer, his cock jumping in his pants at the mere sight of her like that.

“Alright.” She said, not realizing Levi was moving now. She got the stove to work and stood back up finally. Levi had gotten up out of his chair and was walking up to her. When she turned around she was met with his eyes, hungry and demanding in front of her. She stopped moving, boxed in by him.

Levi was going to be painfully clear with her now. She was driving him absolutely mad and he wanted her. He wanted her so bad it hurt.

“Ackerman,” he started, his voice sharp but dark with lust. Mikasa didn’t even flinch and Levi found that annoying. He wanted to put her in her place, to drive her just as insane as she drove him.

“Yes?” She answered back, her gaze not faltering for even a second. She had him right where she wanted him. She had prepared all week for this and it was finally happening. She could tell what she had done to Levi.

Levi took her hand and turned, taking her with him. He forced her to follow a little ways to the kitchen table. Then he all but shoved her against the table, somewhere where it was safer than the hot stove. She gripped the edge of the table with her hands to stop herself from losing balance, her back to it. Levi boxed her in on either sides with his arms, making sure she wouldn’t be able to sashay away anymore. He stared her down, his eyes filling with desire for her.

“You are doing this for a reason so just say it.” He demanded. Mikasa’s mouth came up in a naughty smile at the reaction Levi was giving her.

“Why say it when you can just figure it out for yourself.” She said in a silky smooth voice. She brought her hand up and grabbed Levi’s tie, pulling him closer to her. Levi let out a short growl before he went in, slamming his mouth to hers. He’d had enough of these games. He wanted her now.

Mikasa sighed against his mouth when their lips met and Levi tilted his head to capture hers at just the right angle. They kissed passionately, their mouths enveloping the others, heads tilting of turning to find the right angles. Mikasa kept Levi close to her by his tie but her other hand snaked to his hip, her fingers hooking in his belt and shoving him closer there too. Their hips met and Mikasa rolled her body against Levi’s, grinding on his erection and moaning into his mouth at the feeling. Levi used that opening she made and darted his tongue into her mouth, their tongues clashing and rolling around each other fighting for dominance. Levi’s hands went to Mikasa’s hips as he let out a sharp exhale at the feeling of his clothed erection against Mikasa. He tightened his hands on her hips, shoving her harder into the table as he moved closer to her, their bodies almost flush against each other.

Mikasa felt herself being shoved into the table and moved her kisses to Levi’s jaw. She took her hands off him to lift herself onto the table, giving Levi room to fit in between her legs. She pulled him in again and kissed him back on his mouth, her hands roaming his chest. She began popping buttons off one by one, needing to feel his skin underneath. Levi didn’t mind one bit, following her lead for now. He pushed harder into her and she made a high pitched noise of pleasure. Levi’s hands had a lot of places to roam themselves, gliding against the smooth skin of her sides. He didn’t have to do anything yet. She was already almost naked like this.

Levi felt his shirt opened completely, Mikasa finishing popping off the buttons. She slid her hands up and down the hard planes of his abs and chest before going to his shoulders to begin removing the shirt. Levi let her take it off, moving his kisses to her cheeks and down to her throat. He licked it, causing her to keen, and began sucking on spots he knew would drive her insane. She bucked into him and he groaned from the feeling, his erection painfully constrained in his pants.

His shirt was thrown to the side in favor of passionate kissing, Mikasa holding onto Levi harder as he bit down on the skin of her neck, licking the bite and kissing a hot trail up her neck back to her lips. Mikasa’s lips moved perfectly against his, hot and fast, sucking and nipping at his bottom lip here and there. Levi’s hands moved up and down her stomach just as hers had done to his and they finally got to the curve of her breasts. He touched them over the bra, squeezing them in his palms. She moaned again, pushing him that much closer by his pants.

Mikasa needed him. She could feel the pulsating between her legs and how hard Levi felt through his pants. She began blindly working on his belt buckles, clumsily getting it open. Then she worked on undoing his buttons and zipper.

Levi wanted to feel more of her. He stopped feeling her breasts to instead loop his arms around her back, clutching her close and keeping her like that. Her hands had been on his pants and he knew what she was trying to do. He was fucking glad for it because his dick was rubbing on his pants and it was starting to get pretty uncomfortable. While she figured that out he began working his way to her bra, finding the hook. He had long since figured out how to pop these constricting contraptions off so he had it unhooked in no time at all. He popped his lips off Mikasa’s unwillingly. She just looked at him as he took the straps from her shoulders and brought them down over her arms.

“This was definitely sexy,” Levi told her as he hooked it over his finger. Then he tossed it to the side wherever, looking at her fully. “But it had to go.” He finished, dipping back in to kiss her. Mikasa chuckled, finding Levi absolutely sexy herself. Her breath picked up when he deviated from their passionate kiss to again leave a trail of kissed down her neck. He didn’t stop there this time. He went to her breasts, kissing and licking as he went further down. He located her nipple and wrapped his lips around it, sucking on the perky, pink nipple and swirling his tongue around it before letting it go and doing it all over again.

Mikasa sighed, her eyes lidded and her head rolling back. She brought her hands to weave through Levi’s hair, combing it before pulling on it and watching him kiss her like this. He was so hot, completely in control of the situation.

Levi locked eyes with her and went to her other nipple, sucking on it and letting his teeth graze on it. He licked around her nipple a few times, getting it nice and perky before standing up straighter and pulling her closer again, kissing her hard. His cock twitched again and he winced at the feeling.

Levi kissed her hard, dominating her mouth as his tongue demanded entrance and felt around her teeth, rolling around her tongue. Mikasa sighed into her mouth, fire coursing through her veins. Her breath hitched when Levi pushed harder into her.

“Levi…” She sighed in between kisses. She pulled back to look at him, that need evident in her eyes. Levi didn’t need to be told twice.

“So needy, huh?” He kissed her again, his hands now finding themselves on her hips. He picked herself up off the table and she stood on her own, confused but content on going with it if it meant quelling her desire. Levi turned her around, gently to make sure she was ok with this. Then, with his hands on her hips he started kissing her neck from behind, his erection rubbing against her ass. He moaned, knowing this couldn’t go on for long. Mikasa keened, this new position exciting. She ran her fingers through Levi’s hair, pushing him closer, her fingernails scraping his scalp. He let out a low growl and ripped his lips away from her so suddenly she was taken back, her breaths coming in fast.

“Lean over the table.” Levi demanded. She nodded her head, following his every command, her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn’t exactly see what he was doing but it made this all the more exciting for her.

Levi liked this position a lot. His hands grazed up and down her back, feeling how she arched over the table trusting him with whatever he wanted to do. He loved her, but right now he was filled with lust for her, lust that they both felt for each other and needed to get out. Levi cupped her ass and squeezed. She made a small noise, now flinching a little into the table. Levi rubbed her ass, knowing this was different for her. He wouldn’t do anything she was uncomfortable with.

“Did you bring a condom?” He asked as he leaned down over her body, kissing down her back. Mikasa nodded her head frantically up and down, moving back into him and rubbing her ass against his dick. Levi moaned again at the feeling.

“By the toaster.” She said in a breathy voice. Levi groaned, this time in displeasure. He didn’t want to deviate from her warmth but a condom was necessary. He turned and went to the toaster, finding it just lying there. Stupid him for not noticing before. His eyes had been a little preoccupied though. He went right back to Mikasa, holding the condom and rubbing her sides up and down, pressing into her.

“How bad do you want this, Ackerman?” He asked as he worked his pants off, kicking them away. He wanted to hear her say it.

“Bad. I want you. I need you.” She purred. Levi rewarded her with a roll of his hips against the swell of her ass and she mewled. Levi loved the sound. He dropped his underwear to the floor and kicked that away too. Then he ripped open the condom and rolled it onto his sensitive dick, biting his bottom lip.

Mikasa had her cheek flat against the cool table heaving breaths on top of it. Levi moved behind her more fully and hooked his fingers into the string of her thong. “Such racy things.” He said softly as he pulled them down. Mikasa made a soft noise, her heartbeat spiking.

“I tried.” She purred. Levi let her thong drop to her ankles and left them there. He raised an eyebrow, bringing his hand over her ass again and pushing her legs apart. He heard her breaths come faster against the table in anticipation.

“Oh, now did you?” He questioned as his hand dipped between her legs. She rolled back into him, needing to feel him against her like that. He brought his hand to rest just over her clit, not moving it. She made a small whine.

“Yeah.” She said in a sharp sigh. “Levi, please…” Now she was begging for it. Levi smirked again, in control here. He gave her what she wanted, slicking his fingers in her wet warmth and moving his index finger against her clit in a circular pattern. She moaned again, turning her head into the table as if that would hide her little noises.

“Is this what you want?” He leaned down and kissed her back as he fucked her with his hands. She nodded her head, turning it to speak.

“Yeah, huh!” She said in a heady voice. Levi picked up his pace. He could have said more but he was too hot. She kept sighing, high pitched and breathy. When he felt she was ready he stopped, much to her dismay.

“Levi?” She asked, looking back at him. Levi lined himself with her entrance and pushed into her in one go, his hands tight on her hips bringing her to meet his thrust. She cried out in pleasure, throwing her head forward and wincing from the amazing feel while Levi moaned heavily. She was so tight and wet. He gave her some time to get comfortable before pulling out and doing it again.

“Fuck,” he cursed as he thrust into her again. Mikasa cried out, her noises so sexy to him. “You’re so tight.” He husked out, moving a little faster in her. Her hands gripped harder onto the top of the table, her body rocking back and forth as he pushed into her.

“Ha! You feel… so good.” She rasped out. Their bodies collided together over and over as Levi thrust harder into her. The room filled with breathy noises and cried of pleasure. Mikasa ricked back into him just as hard, making Levi groan louder. She felt so good and she knew what she was doing was making this all the more pleasurable.

Levi thrust deeper into her, knowing there was one spot in particular she loved the best. He hit her harder and felt he got it. Mikasa shuddered when Levi found that spot, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Hah! Levi!” She cried out. Levi slid his hand up her back and into her hair, pulling on it and holding her there. She liked that and that’s what mattered.

“You… like that?” He said as he hit her again, over and over at the same spot. She moaned every time, rocking into him harder and making him breathy. Sweat rolled down the side of his face and he leaned into her, kissing and licking her back.

“Yeah! Y-yes!” She gave a throaty moan. Levi felt himself getting higher and higher, his body climbing further towards that release. Mikasa sounded like she was getting there too.

He kept going just like that, fucking her raw against the table. He nipped the skin between her shoulder blades, licking them and sucking on the skin by her throat. He held her hips and their bodies slapped together. All of a sudden he heard the sound of screaming coming from the teapot that was ready but right now he was preoccupied with Mikasa and how she sounded, what she wanted, what they both wanted.

“Levi… Levi, oh god!” Mikasa felt herself going over the edge. She couldn’t hold back any longer. Levi was hitting her so good she found her body shooting of in blinding heat as she came hard, her walls clenching around Levi, wanting to milk him. She fell apart just as Levi began feeling he was going to come.

Levi came after a few more thrusts, shuddering against Mikasa and moaning. He collapsed over her like a blanket, their sweaty bodies together. They tried to collect their breaths, the ringing of the pot sparking them to hurry and get their act together. Levi knew they had to turn that thing off. He kissed Mikasa’s back gently, feeling her breaths slow down.

“Looks like the pot needs some tending to.” He said lazily as he stood up. He pulled out of Mikasa, exhaling as he did. Mikasa just nodded her head softly, a pink flush over her cheeks as she tried to come out of her spine-tingling orgasm. Levi took the teapot off the stove and let it cool down. Then he rolled off and tied the condom, throwing it in the trash. He washed his hands and went right back to Mikasa, who had stood up and turned herself over to lean against the table, running a hand through her hair.

“You were amazing.” She said as Levi came up to her. She pulled him close and peppered his lips with gentle kisses. He smiles.

“It’s all thanks to the jalapenos.” He pointed to her thong on the floor. She rolled her eyes at him and pulled him in to hold him closer. He gave her another kiss, a kiss meant as something more than lust. This was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Round two, done! As always thanks for reading and feel free to leave a comment minna!


End file.
